Rainbow
by Diana the Echidna
Summary: Secuela de Diana. Después de un largo viaje, Renata, su hermanita Betty y una vieja amiga llamada Mandy entrarán por lo que parece ser un portal a otro mundo. Las cosas no parecen nada amigables entre Renata y Shadow cuando se conocen. Y por eso, Tails creará una solución para ello que a ninguno de los dos le agradará ni un poco.
1. Capítulo 1

**Autora: Veo que han regresado cuando leyeron que decía "Secuela de Diana". No importa. Debo mencionar algo: el fanfic anterior y este fanfic serán las dos primeras partes de una saga de fanfics que se llamara "Las chicas valientes de Mobius". El anterior fue la primera parte y esta será la segunda. Sólo para informar. Sin más, mejor me calló y dejo que el show comience. **

_**¡Sigue siendo en primera persona, b*tches!**_

**Todos los personajes que sean de **_**Sonic the Hedgehog **_**le pertenecen a SEGA. Los que nunca hayan escuchado hablar son míos :3**

**Diana: ¿Qué tal están, Larchos? (es término de Maze Runner, duh) He vuelto así que escóndanse porque me los comeré. Sí, así es… Nah, es broma. Decidí tomarme un descanso antes de regresar a trabajar y heme aquí. Empecemos con la siguiente historia en la que ya no soy la protagonista (qué mal :( ). **

Capítulo 1: 50%, viaje normal; 50% ,¿qué rayos está pasando?

-Despierta, Renata. Se nos hará tarde-insistió mamá por millonésima vez desde el marco de la puerta de mi habitación.

Finalmente, me incorpore en mi cama y mire el reloj. 3 a.m.

Nos despertábamos tan temprano porque íbamos a visitar a mi abuela que vivía en Londres. Y nosotros vivíamos a 7 horas de camino. Varias veces dije que quería vivir en Londres pero mis padres decían que no era un lugar tan pacífico como en donde vivíamos en ese tiempo.

Cuando mamá vio que me levante, se alejó a la habitación de al lado. La seguí y vi cómo se paraba en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de mi hermanita Betty. Ella solo tenía 9 años y podía levantarse a esas horas sin problema. Tenía pelo largo, rubio y lacio y ojos azules hermosos.

-¡Vamos a ir con la abuela! ¡Sí!-exclamó-¡Y me va a preparar muchas galletas!

Mi mamá se colocó un dedo sobre los labios.

-Aún hay gente durmiendo, linda-le dijo.

-Oh, claro. Perdón.

Se colocó sus gafas de media luna y encendió la luz.

-También deberías empezar a arreglarte-me dijo mamá.

-Ya voy-respondí.

_**Un rato más tarde… **_

Ya habíamos salido de casa para ir en camino a Londres. Cómo aún seguía oscuro afuera, Betty se durmió en el asiento del auto. Yo podría haber hecho lo mismo pero nunca lograba conciliar el sueño. Esos viajes solo hacían que me pusiera pensativa y recordara todo lo que había pasado en días anteriores.

Como que yo y mi novio habíamos terminado (Oh, boom (no Sonic Boom)). Estaba cansada de que ya no quisiera hablar conmigo como solíamos hacerlo antes. Aparte de que cuando me proponía a decirle que teníamos que hablar, lo encontré besándose con otra (y sí, estaba muy segura de que era beso y no que se estaban contando secretos). Había sido la primera persona en la que había encontrado el amor verdadero y resulta que no (Betty intentaba consolarme diciendo que estaba bien feo). Ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre pero recuerdo que me dijeron que encontraría a alguien más valioso que él.

-Renata, ¿por qué no intentas dormir un poco?-me preguntó papá desde el volante.

-Ya no soy Renata. De ahora en adelante, llámenme Rainbow.

-Sí, como digas. ¿Y qué con ese pelo morado?

-Es solo temporal, papá.

-Exacto-intervino mamá-Volverá a su pelo rubio cuando tengan que regresar a la escuela.

Una hora más tarde, nos encontramos con una parada de descanso a un lado de la carretera. Nos detuvimos para estirarnos e ir al sanitario. Yo me adelante, diciendo que tenía unas ganas urgentes de entrar pero la verdad era porque quería un tiempo a solas. Mire el suelo por unos momentos hasta que un brillo verde atrajo mi atención.

Alce la vista y vi lo que parecía ser una joya de la forma de un diamante pero verde como una esmeralda que sacaba un brillo intenso. Me acerque y la tome; era del tamaño de la palma de mi mano. Cuando escuche que mi mamá y Betty se acercaban, rápidamente escondí la gema en mi bolsa donde ya no se veía su brillo.

Me pregunte si sería de alguien pero me pareció imposible. Aparte de que el lugar estaba casi desierto porque eran las 4 de la mañana, parecía tan especial que podría pertenecerle a una persona importante. Pero, ¿qué haría un objeto tan valioso ahí?

Técnicamente, nos detuvimos cada hora en las paradas que veíamos. Curiosamente, en cada una de esas paradas, encontré una gema de diferente color. Como ya no tenía espacio, la última que encontré la puse en el bolsillo de la chamarra.

_**Más tarde…**_

Ya nos habíamos establecido bien en la casa de la abuela. Desayunamos y acomodamos nuestras cosas. Le pregunte a mis padres si podía ir a la piscina techada que estaba en el centro de la ciudad.

-Regresa antes de las 6-dijo mamá.

Después de andar nadando un largo rato, decidí que sería mejor regresar a casa. Salí, caminando con la mirada baja y tropecé con alguien.

-¡Mandy!-dije al verla.

Mandy era muy pálida (antes solía decir que era vampiro), tenía ojos verdes y tenía su largo pelo pelirrojo agarrado en dos coletas que le caían por los hombros. Tenía la cara llena de pecas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-me preguntó.

-Visita a la abuela.

En fin, fue una larga plática y decidimos que ella me acompañaría de regreso. Cuando llegamos, mis padres y mi abuela estaban subiéndose al auto.

-¿A dónde van?-les pregunte.

-Vamos a comprar unas cosas-contestó mi mamá-No nos tardamos.

-¡Y cuida bien a tu hermana!-me ordenó mi abuela.

Entramos a la casa y escuche un ruido escaleras arriba. Cuando llegamos a mi habitación, encontramos a Betty revisando mi bolsa.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunte, apartándola de la bolsa-Son mis cosas.

-Pero es que me asuste-dijo-Pase por delante de tu habitación y vi que tu bolsa brillaba.

La abrí y estaba en lo cierto. Las seis gemas que había dentro brillaban muchísimo y se notaban.

-Wow-dijo Mandy, los ojos brillándole-¿Qué son esas cosas?

-No tengo idea. Pero brillan mucho cuando unas están cercas de otras. ¿Qué pasara si las reunimos todas?

-¿No son todas?-preguntaron Mandy y Betty al mismo tiempo.

-Tengo otra aquí-dije, agarrando mi chamarra.

Saqué la otra gema y empezó a brillar.

-Agárrenlas y vamos al jardín trasero.

Fuimos atrás y reunimos 6 en un montón. Coloqué la séptima y algo ocurrió. Salió un brillo cegador y nos alejamos de ahí. Cuando el brillo se fue, pudimos ver que había aparecido un portal negro como la noche. Y para variar, las gemas habían desaparecido.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿A dónde lleva?-preguntó mi hermana.

-No lo sé.

Tome una rama, amarre el tallo de una flor a uno de los extremos y metí ese pedazo por el portal. Después de unos momentos, la saque. La flor estaba intacta.

-Hay que investigar-dije-Voy por la cuerda.

En el cobertizo había 6 metros de cuerda (quien sabe para qué). Los cortamos, nos amarramos la cintura y el otro extremo lo atamos a una columna de mármol blanco que había en la casa de mi abuela (bien guau).

-Esperen-dijo Betty-No creo que esta sea una buena idea. ¿Y qué pasa si no podemos regresar?

-Para eso funcionan las cuerdas-dijo Mandy-Se supone de todas formas que no debe de haber peligro alguno.

-Bien, todas a la vez-dije-A las tres.

-Una…

-Dos…

-¡Tres!

Corrimos al portal y lo atravesamos, dejando la tierra firme de Londres para ir a quien sabe qué lado.

**Diana: Y ese ha sido el primer capítulo del nuevo fanfic. No tuvo que ver mucho con Sonic y eso pero el próximo capítulo tendrá más. Lo prometo.**

**Sonic: Más te vale…**

**Diana: ¿Me estás amenazando?**

**Knuckles: Sabes que no es bueno que la amenaces.**

**Sonic: Eto… ¡Dejen REVIEWS!**

**Shadow: ¡Sí, vamos a matar al faker!**

**Diana: WTF?! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Como sea! Este es mi regalo de navidad para ustedes. ¡Feliz navidad!**

**Shadow: Sí, feliz navidad a los fakers. **

**Sonic: ¡Shadow! ¡Así no se le habla a la gente!**

**Shadow: Yo no sigo ordenes de nadie, faker. **


	2. Capítulo 2

**Diana: ¡Hola a todos! Ya es 2015, así que debo continuar con la historia. Y ya que me tome un descanso, aquí está el capítulo 2. (Por cierto, lo siento si hay faltas de ortografía). **

Capítulo 2: Me convierto en una rata

Supuse que perdí la conciencia al cruzar el portal ya que me desperté del otro lado. Me senté sobre el césped debajo de mí. Estaba dentro de un bosque calmado donde lo único que se escuchaba eran los cantos de los pájaros.

Mire atrás. El portal había desaparecido.

Fije la vista en la cuerda amarrada a mi cintura. Ya no estaba amarrada a ninguna columna de mármol porque la cuerda se había roto.

Por el momento, estaba atorada en ese mundo.

Me alegre al pensar que me encontraba a salvo por el momento. Pero luego pensé en Betty y Mandy. Mire a mí alrededor solo para confirmar que estaba sola.

-Oh no-murmuré-Necesito buscarlas antes de que algo malo les pase.

Me levante y empecé a caminar por el bosque mientras gritaba sus nombres. Probablemente estaba atrayendo a algún monstruo a comida gratis pero no tenía mejor opción. O al menos no pude pensar en otra cosa.

Pasé como 10 minutos haciéndolo pero no obtenía respuesta. Llegué hasta donde había una preciosa cascada con un lago de agua clara. Hasta ese momento me fije que necesitaba tomar un descanso y tomar algo de agua para mi garganta reseca.

Me acerqué al lago, me hinqué a la orilla, sumergí mis manos en el agua y me moje la cara. Hice lo mismo para beber el agua. Era refrescante.

Y entonces en verdad me fije en mis manos (No me culpen. Soy muy distraída).

Eran más grandes de lo normal y usaba guantes.

"_¿Pero qué…?" _pensé.

No pude resistir más y mire mi reflejo en el agua.

La primera vez que me mire (la cual era esa) no pude ver bien cómo era.

Pero ya no era humana.

Era una especie de animal que no pude reconocer. Pero verme así fue como si me hubieran pegado una patada en el estómago. Mi vista se empezó a nublar. Mi piel en el reflejo se empezó a poner pálida. Hasta que perdí la conciencia.

Cuando me di cuenta de que había vuelto, no abrí los ojos inmediatamente.

Escuchaba voces cerca de mí.

-Entonces… ¿No está muerta?-preguntó una voz masculina.

-Por millonésima vez, Sonic. No lo está. Solo está inconsciente-dijo una voz de niño.

-Mamá, ¿crees que va a estar bien?-preguntó una voz de niña pequeña.

-No te preocupes por eso, Cream. Ella se va a poner mejor después de esto-dijo la que posiblemente sería su madre.

-¿Escuchaste eso, Cheese? Ella se va a poner mejor.

-Chiu. Chiu-dijo quién debería de ser Cheese.

-Vanilla, como ella se desmayó cerca de tu casa, ¿crees que tú podrías cuidarla?-preguntó el niño.

-Si está lejos de su casa, podría pasar la noche con nosotras si a ella le parece bien.

Como parecía que eran buenas personas, decidí abrir los ojos lentamente.

-¡Miren!-dijo la niña pequeña-¡Está despertando!

Cuando abrí los ojos completamente, tuve ganas de desmayarme nuevamente. Alrededor de mi había criaturas iguales a mi reflejo. Uno era una cosa picuda azul. Otro una especie de zorro amarillo. Y las otras dos eran conejas cafés. La niña tenía un animal raro pero adorable a la vez.

-¿Qué pasa?-me preguntó el zorro-Te pusiste pálida de repente.

Empecé a alejarme. La frente se me llenaba de sudor mientras intentaba procesar qué estaba pasando. El zorro se acercó a mí.

-Tranquila-me dijo-Tranquila. No te haremos daño.

Su mirada comprensiva me tranquilizó poco a poco. Sabía que decía la verdad. Nunca había estado más asustada en toda mi vida.

-¿Está mejor?-preguntó la niña.

-No va a vomitar, ¿verdad?-preguntó el chico azul-Porque no estoy preparado.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo…-me detuve.

"_Oye, no saben mi nombre", _pensé. _"Podría tomar esta oportunidad para escoger el nombre que quiera"._

-¿Recuerdas tu nombre?

-Sí-dije-Me llamo Rainbow.

-¿Rainbow?-preguntó la coneja-Es un nombre un poco raro.

-¡Es un nombre hermoso!-dijo la niña-Debe ser por su cabello y sus ojos preciosos.

-¿Mi cabello? ¿Mis ojos?

Mire de nuevo mi reflejo en el lago. Ahora que veía con más claridad, tenía los ojos y el cabello largo y ondulado como si fueran arcoíris. Fuera la creatura que fuera, tenía el pelaje blanco. Tenía puesta una camisa larga de color café claro con puntos rojos.

-¿Qué soy?

-Una eriza, claro está-dijo el chico azul.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó el zorro-Parece que tuvieras una ligera pérdida de memoria.

-No pasa nada. Estoy bien-dije. No quería que se preocuparan demasiado.

-¿Eres de por aquí?-preguntó la niña-¿O eres del otro lado de Mobius?

-¿Mobius?

-Nuestro planeta.

-¿Qué?

-Creo que no es de por aquí-dijo el chico.

-¿De dónde eres? ¿Eres de la Tierra?

Me gire al niño, extrañada.

-¿Conocen la Tierra?

-Entonces es de por ahí-dijo otra voz de niña.

Todos nos giramos hacia los árboles. Una criatura roja que usaba gafas apareció de ahí.

-¿De qué parte de la Tierra eres?-me preguntó la niña.

-Inglaterra-respondí, confundida.

-Oh, Inglaterra. Siempre quise ir ahí. Debe ser hermoso.

-¿De qué están hablando, exactamente?-preguntó el chico azul.

-Ella es una de los míos-dijo-Es una humana.

Se me acercó y me apretó la mano en un saludo.

-Me llamo Diana. Soy mitad equidna y mitad humana-dijo-Bienvenida a Mobius.

Se giró a los otros.

-Creo que debo presentártelos-fue con el chico azul-Este es Sonic, el erizo más rápido-fue con el zorro-Este es mi buen amigo Miles Prower, pero todos le dicen Tails-fue con las dos conejas-Y ellas son Cream y la Sra. Vanilla. Y el pequeño amigo de Cream es Cheese.

-Ella podría quedarse con nosotras por un tiempo. Claro, si ella está de acuerdo-dijo Vanilla.

-Claro. Pero solo hasta me haya establecido bien-dije.

Y recordé cómo había llegado ahí.

-No vine sola-añadí-Vine con mi hermana y una vieja amiga pero al llegar ya no estaban conmigo. ¿Creen que puedan ayudarme a buscarlas?

-Claro-dijo Sonic-No será tan difícil si tienes al erizo más rápido del mundo.

-Pero será mejor que las busquemos mañana-dijo Tails-Ahora tienes que descansar. Vienes de muy lejos y debes estar muy cansada. Puede que una siesta te ayude a recordar como llegaste aquí y te va dar más energía para mañana.

-Oye-Diana me agarró del brazo-Si quieres hablar con alguien sobre cosas de la Tierra, puedes encontrarme en Angel Island. No es tan difícil de encontrar ya que es la única isla que vuela.

-Vamos a casa-dijo Vanilla-Si quieres, te puedo preparar un té para que te relajes un poco.

-Me encantaría-dije.

-Te va a encantar nuestra casa-me dijo Cream mientras nos dirigíamos a su casa-Y nosotras vamos a hacer muchas cosas juntas. Vamos a hacer galletas, ir a recoger flores. Oh, ¿luego te gustaría tomar el té conmigo y mis muñecas y Cheese?

-Claro.

Cream me recordaba mucho a Betty. Aquel planeta me hacía sentir como casa.

Pero, por el momento, solo quería encontrar a Betty y Mandy y asegurarme de que seguían con vida.

**Diana: Como pudieron ver, salgo aquí. ¡Yay! Dejen Reviews si les gustó. **

**Shadow: ¿Y yo cuándo voy a salir? ¡Todos salen menos yo! **

**Diana: No voy a dar spoilers a los lectores así que tendrás que esperar. Hasta el siguiente capítulo! :) **


End file.
